Jail
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya berada dalam sel tahanan? Terlebih lagi kau adalah pendatang baru dan satu sel dengan orang-orang yang berlabel 'penjahat' oneshot, gaje, OOC, R&R?


**JAIL**

**Disclaimer : Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Oneshot, OOC, Typo, GaJe, dan lain-lain**

**Just for fun

* * *

**

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terlihat sedang ditarik paksa oleh dua orang penjaga kepolisian untuk dimasukkan ke ruang tahanan. Sedikit rasa segan menyelimuti kedua penjaga tersebut. Pasalnya pemuda yang sedang mereka gusur ini adalah anak kandung dari kepala kepolisian Jepang, atasan mereka.

Tapi tak ada kata kompromi di mata hukum. Yang salah tetaplah bersalah. Meskipun dia saudara kita sendiri.

Dengan berat hati, kedua penjaga tersebut menghempaskan tubuh pemuda bernama Light Yagami itu ke dalam sel tahanan, menguncinya dan meninggalkannya. Light langsung bangkit dan mencengkram jeruji besi di hadapannya, lalu mulai berteriak dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya..

"AKU BUKAN KIRAAAA! KALIAN SALAH ORANG! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH!" Light terus mengguncang-guncang besi yang dicengkramnya. Sesekali ia menggigit besi itu dengan giginya. O.O

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH!" teriaknya lagi.

"IYA, BENAR. KAMI TIDAK BERSALAH!" terdengar teriakkan seseorang dari sel di sebelahnya. "BEBASKAN KAMI!" kali ini dari sel di seberangnya.

Baiklah ini mungkin hanya luapan emosi beberapa narapidana yang tidak bersalah. Atau mungkin juga pura-pura tidak bersalah seperti dirinya? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Karena di penjara semuanya terlihat sama. Sama-sama berlabel 'penjahat'.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINIIIII!" Light masih belum menyerah.

"BERISIK!" terdengar bentakkan seseorang di belakang Light. Light langsung membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

Tampaklah empat pria single di hadapannya. Dari yang paling depan yang rambutnya hitam itu yang sedang menjilat pisau karatan, yang Light yakini merupakan saudara tiri dari keponakan cucunya nenek si Ryuuzaki. Pindah ke sebelah kiri, ada laki-laki blonde yang sedang memakan cokelat, kayaknya dia yang berteriak tadi. Ke sebelah kanan, ada pria bergoggle yang sedang merokok. Dan serong kiri, ada anak kecil berambut putih yang sedang bermain puzzle.

Keempat-empatnya kini sedang menatap Light dengan tatapan membunuh.

Light menelan ludah.

Dari keempatnya, seorang pria bergoggle orange mengambil alih. Dia berjalan ke arah Light yang terlihat sedang komat-kamit membaca doa keselamatan.

Setelah sampai di samping Light, dia memperhatikan Light dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Menurut pria bergoggle itu, wajah Light tidak menunjukkkan kalau dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Dilihat dari perawakannya, pria itu mengambil kesimpulan kalau Light itu adalah seorang gigolo. Atau seseorang yang menyamar jadi waria dan tertangkap basah saat polisi melakukan razia. Atau mungkin juga seorang pria malam yang banting setir menjadi waria di taman lawang dan tidak sengaja menggoda polisi lalu ditahan di sini? Hah sama saja!

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, pria bergoggle itu menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat di wajah Light. Membuat Light mengidap penyakit batuk berdahak untuk beberapa saat.

"Heh, anak baru! Lu jangan macem-macem ya sama kita di sini!" kata pria itu. "I-iya, bang!" Light menjawab dengan gugup.

"Lu gak tahu siapa kita, apa?" bentaknya geram.

"Ma-maaf, bang. Sa-saya tidak tahu!"

_BRAK! _

Pria itu memukul jeruji besi dengan keras, merasa kesal Light tidak tahu pamor mereka. Sedangkan Light serasa terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya.

Baiklah kita mulai saja perkenalannya.

Dari pria yang sedang menjilat pisau itu. Namanya aslinya BB, tapi biasa dipangil Beyond Birthday. Serasa aneh ya? Memang aneh. Karena orangnya juga aneh. Ah bukan aneh, lebih tepatnya dia itu psikopat. Dia ditangkap karena sudah berkali-kali melakukan tindakan pembunuhan dengan cara mutilasi. Satu kampung dia mutilasi semua. Tidak mengenal yang tua, muda, besar, kecil, semua dia bunuh. Tubuh korban yang sudah dipotong-potong itu ia jadikan sup, gulai, pepes dan semur. Dengan tuangan selai strawberi pastinya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak memakannya. Dia juga masih punya hati dong! Jadi dia memberikannya untuk makanan anjing peliharannya.

Sebenarnya di mana letak hatinya? Orang seperti ini sih harusnya di masukkan ke RSJJ (Rumah Sakit Jiwa Jahanam), bukannya dipenjara.

Beralih ke pria yang sedang makan cokelat itu. Namanya Mello. Orangnya sedikit (baca: banyak) temperamental. Merupakan bos mafia kelas kakap. Julukannya adalah 'Si Garang dari Padalarang'. Dikit-dikit 'jdor!', dikit-dikit 'jdor!'. Terakhir dia ditangkap karena terbukti menembak seorang dokter yang menceramahinya. Padahal sang dokter hanya berpesan supaya Mello jangan terlalu banyak makan cokelat karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan giginya.

Selanjutnya ke bocah yang berambut putih itu. Namanya Near. Jangan tertipu oleh wajahnya yang diem-diem tapi menghanyutkan ini. Kecil-kecil juga cabe rawit. Bocah ini ditangkap karena terbukti telah melakukkan tindak pemerkosaan terhadap wanita-wanita di atas umurnya. Kebanyakan korbannya adalah anak buah si Mello. Jadi jangan heran kalau mereka sering bertengkar di sel tahanan ini akibat Mello yang masih dendam terhadap apa yang telah Near lakukan pada anak buahnya.

Dan terakhir, pria yang sedang berdiri di samping Light ini namanya Mail Jeevas, atau sebut saja dia Matt. Alasan Matt sampai ditahan di sini adalah (katanya) dia tidak sengaja mendorong seorang laki-laki dari lantai 15 hingga tewas seketika dan (katanya lagi) dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan lemari es dari lantai 20 tepat di atas tubuh laki-laki yang sudah tewas itu.

Kasihan. Sudah tewas, tertimpa lemari es pula.

.

Light membeku sesaat. Kalau bisa dijabarkan maka posisi Light sekarang adalah : Terancam Bahaya.

Yang harus dilakukan oleh Light adalah :

"PENJAGAAAAA!" Light berteriak sekuat tenaga. Kadang ia berpikir untuk terlahir sebagai Hulk saja supaya bisa menghancurkan besi kuat di hadapannya ini.

Kenapa dia harus satu sel dengan para pembunuh seperti ini? Dia malah lebih senang kalau disatu sel-kan dengan pencuri ayam atau semisalnya.

Tubuh Light merosot. Tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya yang sudah naik 12 kilo ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar...

"LIGHT-KUN…LIGHT-KUN…"

Light menajamkan pendengarannya. 'Misa! Ini suara Misa?'

Light segera berdiri. Dan benar saja dari arah depan muncul Misa bersama dengan seorang penjaga kepolisian.

"Light..Light sayang.." Misa melepaskan kerinduannya pada Light dengan membentur-benturkan kepala Light ke besi tahanan.

"Light ini gimana sih! Bukannya Light selalu bilang kalau Misa jangan sampai tertangkap, tapi kenapa Light sendiri yang malah tertangkap?" tanya Misa sebal.

"Misa..tolong aku..aku tidak bisa jauh darimu.." gombal Light yang sudah pasti terdapat niatan tersembunyi dalam setiap kata-kata manisnya. Misa berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

Dia pasti tidak akan tahan kalau tidak ada Light. Dengan itu, Misa pasti akan berbuat apapun untuk mengeluarkan Light dari tempat jahanam ini. Yeees!

"Light, Misa punya ide! Tapi Light punya pisau gak?" bisik Misa pada Light. Light menatap Misa bingung. Tapi berhubung dia sudah tidak punya ide lagi, maka dia menurut saja pada Misa.

Meminjam pisau milik BB dengan taruhan nyawa melayang.

.

.

Bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang Light harapkan. Sungguh!

Dia menatap sedih keluar sel sambil mencengkram besi tahanan dengan kuat. Tak terbayangkan masa mudanya harus di habiskan di balik jeruji besi yang dingin ini. Di sampingnya seorang gadis tengah menggandeng lengannya dengan kuat, Misa.

"Dengan ini, Misa bisa terus dekat dengan Light selamanya!"

Light yang menaruh harapan pada Misa untuk mengeluarkannya dari penjara ini, malah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang gila.

Misa menusuk beberapa penjaga kepolisian sampai tewas.

Sehinggga sekarang Misa juga ditahan. Dan parahnya lagi, dia ditempatkan satu sel dengan Light. Light menangisi nasib naasnya.

Bahkan Misa bisa jauh lebih berbahaya dari keempat narapidana di belakanganya itu.

**-Fin-

* * *

**

Yap! Sebuah oneshot gaje lagi dari saya. Fic syukuran atas diputarnya kembali Death Note di tv. Tapi jam tayangnya bikin saya mewek! T_T

Ciao…

R*e*v*i*e*w*?


End file.
